bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Fred/Gallery
Film Screenshots Meet Fred.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1113.jpg Fred's goal dream.jpg The SFIT Gang with sad Cass.jpg Hiro got into SFT.jpg Group Photo.jpg The SFIT Gang finding Hiro and Baymax.jpg Honey_and_Fred.jpg Fred Knows a Place.jpg Fred Heathcliff fistbump.jpg Fred_In_Baymax.png Toasty Warm.png Warming Up.jpg Voila.jpg Go Go Holding Comic.png Hiro Designing with Computer.png Testing Fred's suit.jpg Fredincostume.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8964.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9363.jpg Testing the suits.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9417.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9419.jpg|Fred is pulled and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9532.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9544.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9567.jpg|Fred’s Final Battle Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9678.jpg Fred vs. Microbots.jpg Krei brought to safety.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10321.jpg Big_Hero_five.jpg Ending Fred.jpg BH6 Ending.jpg Frederickson shadow.jpg Fred Look At His Dad.png BH6 Ending 2.jpg|Fred hugs his dad TV series KaijuIntro.png Credits 6.png Shorts Fred sitar.png Fred ball.png Fred bounces away.png Namaste.png Baymax and Fred 1.png Fred reads comic with Baymax.png Baymax and Fred 2.png A little dry.png Spice it up a bit.png Greatest alter ego.png Fred turns Baymax head.png Fred sumo.png Fred runs to Baymax.png Fred bounces off Baymax.png Fred and Go Go chibi.png NO POPCORN.png Terrified Fred.png Fred bucket.png A movie.png must.png have.png POPCORN.png Go Go grabs Fred.png Soil.png Fred spin.png X_X.png Go Go corn.png Go Go sow.png Go Go drags Honey.png Soil shooter.png Baymaxpopcorn.png Baymax watering.png Plants grow.png Chibi Hiro and Obake.png Star created.png Fred stares at sun.png Fred sunglasses.png Corn grow.png Go Go lifts Wasabi.png Wasabi slash corn.png Corn pot.png Fred flame pot.png Popcorn pop.png Fred gets his popcorn.png Needs movie butter.png Go Go dive.png Fred dive.png Wasabi shock face.png Wasabi fixes tool.png Chibi Wasabi Fred Mochi.png Mochi causing a mess.png Flying Mochi.png Fred fall.png Multimochi.png Chemball hat.png Baymochi.png Armor fall.png Mochi no.png NOO.png Ded.png HoneyMN.png Mochi box.png HoneyHeart.png Fred help.png Fred HALP.png Fred Help2.png Mochi on tree.png Hiro jumps.png Hiro upgrading Baymax.png Baymax climbs.png Triple oh no.png Wasabi chops tree.png Mochi jumps to other tree.png Baymax tries catching Mochi.png Mochi tree 2.png Fred cat suit.png Pecked.png Claw.png Bird grabbed.png Noodle Burger Boy grabbed.png Car grabbed.png Obake grabbed.png Fish grabbed.png Karmi grabbed.png Karmi thrown.png Kentucky Kaiju grabbed.png Honey Lemon joins.png Mochi chembubble.png Woodpecker.PNG Mochi back on tree.png Noodle Song.png Fred drums.png BH6 instruments.png Fred drums 2.png Noodle Song end.png Fred bagpipes.png Sound sheep.png Bringing Wasabi.png Wasabi's Vacuum.png Wasabi vacuum.png VRRRRRRR.png Hiro noise.png Too Loud.png Fred Jackhammer.png Rock Band.png Daytime.png Honey wakes up.png Honey wakes Go Go.png You were snoring.png Fire to the rescue.png BH6 shocked faces.png Go Go back to normal.png Big Chibi 6 vs Noodle Burger Boy.png Fred sparkling eyes.png Fred shadow.png Forbidden move.png Powered.png Super cool.png Fight fire with fire.png Fred charging up.png Whaaaat.png Pulling back.png Fred idea.png Baymax grabs lightbulb.png Weee.png LowBatteryBaymax.png Desperate.png NBBMagnet.png Baymax fall.png Mochi enters.png Wide eyes.png THANKS MOCHI.png Let's Go.png Sleeping in car.png Go Go's dream.png High Speed.png Screaming car.png Hiro's dream.png Tall Hiro.png Hiro sleeping smile.png So cute.png Fred puking animals.png Rainbow.png Fred's dream.png Dreamception.png Fred and Wasabi SD.png You can totally be a Super Driver.png Surprised faces.png Ready for action.png Armour up.png Fred Bread.png Toasty.png Fred fixing food.png Flipping smile.png Flames.png Angry chibi team.png Yeah!!.png Season 1 Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG Baymax_Returns_25.png SilentSparrowBR.png SFIT tour.png Fred prepares team.png Fred night patrol.png Night patrol.png Baymax Returns 08.jpg Honey Fred.png Honey and Fred stop car.png Fred catches Wasabi.png Heroes look at car.png Car hospital.png Fred in the rain.png Heathcliff umbrella.png Hiro and Fred BR1.png Fred Baymax screen.png Fred scan.png Fred Noodle Cup.png Hiro and Fred enter hideout.png Yama Office.png Yama's thugs.png Fred in Yama's office.png Hiro and Fred escape.png Hiro Fred and thug.png Crumbling office.png Fred pointing.png Office fight.png Frozen Yama.png Angry team.png Double steal.png Baymax Returns 03.jpg Fred light.png Fred Heathcliff.png Superhero chip data.png Fred sees superhero chip.png Parsing.png Fred and Hiro hiding.png Baymax Returns 15.jpg Yaki Taco Totally Healthy.png Hiro looks at chip.png Fred drawing.png Fred halp.png Disappointed Fred.png Worried team.png Wasabi and Fred behind car.png Wasabi defeats clone.png Wink wink.png Cushioned fall.png Hiro Go Go Fred BR.png Baymax Returns 02.jpg Sculpture data.png Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns.png Baymax Returns 11.jpg Honey throws chemball at train.png Hiro and Baymax land.png Fred was right.png To the power of six.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Obake S1E01.png WasabiFredHoney.png FredHiroBaymax.png Issue 198 BH6.jpg Fred catches Hiro.png Defeated BH6.png I188 lab.png To the Fred room.png Fred comic collection.png Fred I188 story.png Fred S1E02.png FredGoGoRichardson.png Fred auction.png Cut power.png GoGoFred188.png Fred falls.png Fred game 1.png Fred game 2.png Fred game 3.png Richardson toy gun.png Go Go game.png Go Go beats game.png Richardson bubblegum.png Richardson Issue 188.png Fred eye glow.png Comic 188.png GoGoFred.png Fred Wasibi Lemon Issue 198.jpg BH6 Issue 188 - Honey throws Chem-Ball.jpg Hiro Fred Issue 188.png Fred talks with Hiro.png Mystery Loaf.png Baymax looks at loaf.png Fred disgusted at loaf.png Loaf melted.png Wasabi hugs Honey.png Guys shocked.png BH6 at cafeteria.png Team lunch.png 51.2.png Moving boxes.png Fred enters cafe.png Hiro steps in glob.png Fred right.png Globby upset.png Hiro and Fred BR2.png Careful where you step.png Team at Go Go's apartment.png Go Go and Fred watch report.png Honey chemicals.png Team see the news.png Big Hero 6 arrival.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Wasabi grabs pole.png BH6 BR2.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Globby Elasticity.png Krei's wallet stolen.png Fred BR2.png Fred calls.png Fred and Heathcliff.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Fred couch.png Heathcliff Fred.png Fred FBT.png Fredmeasures.png Child Fred 1.png Child Fred 2.png Younger Fred.png Baymax dance mode.png Hiro Go Go Fred.png Fred dances with Baymax.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 2.jpg Hiro motivates Fred.png Baymax grabs Fred.png Fred nervous.png Fred scanned.png Fred breathes in Baymax.png Brotillion 2.png Brotillion 3.png Wasabi and Fred.png WasabiFredFBT.png Fred sees statue melted.png Door locked.png Boss Awesome.png Fred and Wasabi.png Wasabi taken away.png Go Go Fred steam.png Looking at hole.png BH6 look at Boss Awesome poster.png Fred and friends in lair.png Fred in lair.png Mr. Frederickson's boxers.png Fred's Bro-Tillion.jpg BH6 at lair.png Frederickson at avalanche.png Hit that button.png Fred button.png Steamer's lairs map.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png Fred Rodrigo.png Fred eats Rodrigo.png BH6 at Steamer's lair.png BH6 look at spider.png Spider-Mech.png Fred scared.png Fred breathing.png Von Steamer Spider.png Spider 2.png Fred superhero stance.png Fred vs Steamer.png Fred burns spider.png Fred destroys spider leg.png Fred bow.png Big Hero 6 FBT.png Fred and Mom dance.png Fred dance.png Fred dance 2.png Fred plays with Krei's arm.png Fred discovers safe.png Hiro talks with Cass.png Krei's clothes cut.png Cutting edge technology.png Everyone, to Fred's house!.png State of the art.png Punch cards.png Warmup.png Punch card time.png Fred punch card.png Fred watches card.png Fred machine.png Momakase data.png Baymax opening door.png BH6 at Momakase's office.png Go Go punch.png Momakase BH6.png FredGoGo.png Fred pinned.png More knives.png Floating.png Fred and thug.png BH6 capture thug.png Boom.png Fred Hiro MW.png Fred with ketchup.png Fred in tub.png Heathcliff sunglasses.png Fred Hibagon.png Fred towel.png Fred behind rock.png Dung Beetle.png Hiro fall.png Down the river.png Wet Fred and Hiro.png Forest.png Scared Fred and Hiro.png Ned scares bear.png Ned moose.png Hiro and Fred MW.png Hiro and Fred in treehouse.png Ned lantern.png Ned, Hiro and Fred.png Fred asks about Hibagon.png Sap pot.png Kiss the dirt.png Ned bush.png Fred Hiro forest.png Hiro net.png Go Go cuts net.png Team start fire.png Fred trap.png Fred trap 2.png Hi5.png BH6 Forest.png Hiro & Fred.png Honey dirt ball.png Fred surprise 1.png Fred surprise 2.png Ned Fred.png BH6 trap Ned.png NedBH6.png FredMW.png BH6 limo.png Fred sewer.png Noodle Burger FM.png Fred sewer 2.png Stepping Fred.png Fred sewer 3.png BH6 in museum.png BH6 see Globby.png BH6 FM1.png FredzillaFire.png Fred melts sink.png Fred Fire FM.png Honey saves art.png Team look for Globby.png BH6 at LCC.png Spicy Nachos.png Muy caliente.png Fred shows funny video.png Hiro is not amused.png Awkward moment.png Staring at art.png Fred artist.png Fred and art patron.png Looking Up.png Globby hurt.png Arriving at the museum.png Hiro ready to fight.png FailureMode1.png Outside the museum.png Globby falling.png Ouch.png Wasabi Globs.png Globby evades ball.png Wasabi rides Fred.png Fred's art piece.png Fred stops kid.png Globby BH6.png Fred shoots fire.png Foamed Wasabi.png Rocket punch explodes.png Team defeated.png Fred Hiro Honey.png BH6 FM.png Fred check.png Fred FM.png Binky and Richardson.png Fred KreiTech ID.png Krei presentation 1.png Safeguards.png Hiro Fred Wasabi computer.png BH6Threat.png Ketchup.png Buddy Guard ketchup.png Krei and Big Hero 6.png Mel and Big Hero 6.png Fred Krei.png Fractured Hiro 2.png Fred jumps around.png Fred train.png Jaq and Fred.png Robot Hiro BH6.png BH6 get chip.png MSLHS BH6.png Fred Go Go show.png VIC Misunderstands.png Gone suits.png Sparkles set.png TLUOC.png Fred fails challenge.png Hiro arrives in scooter.png Skymax end.png Clapping1.png Skymax Fred suit.png Fred's table.png NBB Fred table.png NBB Fred scanned.png WTMP Burger.png Fred and Noodle Burger Boy.png Noodle Burger Boy Ketchup.png Baymax NB stickers.png Stickers.png Noodle Burger Boy missing.png Fred and Manager.png Fred NBB.png Attack1.png NBB pummels Fred.png Obake finds BH6 identities.png Mega Yama BH6.png Fred flames Mega Yama.png SH1 Fred Honey Lemon.png Fred Brooke.png Fred and Brooke's volcano.png Fred drink.png Fred flames 2.png Yama sea.png Fred SH1.png Fred kids.png Fred's origin.png Kentucky Kaiju film theatre.png KentuckyKaiju1.png Fred and moviegoer.png Movie line.png Frederickson boat.png Fred with Heathcliff.png Fred Heathcliff KK.png Fred gets Kaiju.png FredKK.png Hiro Nanodex shirt.png Fred headache.png Fred hurt.png Fred Kaiju.png Fred robot.png Fred and Wasabi on Baymax.png Defeated Fred.png Obake watches BH6.png Fred in costume.png Hiro SFIT hands.png SFAI poster.png SFAI mascot.png Granville points at Fred and Wasabi.png Fred hat.png Wasabi Fred camo.png Mascot ambush.png Fred and Wasabi pranked.png Let's go.png FredHLRW.png Fred room simulation.png Machine scan.png Fred inside suit.png Fred vs clone.png Clone fight.png Fred burns Wasabi clone.png BH6RW.png Fred RW.png Honey art.png Sabatini poster.png Fred and Hiro prank SFAI.png BH6 Fanfiction.png Flame Jumper.png BH6FF.png BH6 Surprise.png Cap and Flame Jumper.png Hiro and Fred internet.png Wasabi and Fred internet.png Fred news.png Karmi FF1.png Karmi FF3.png Fred reads fanfic.png FlameJumper2.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png Hiro Fred door.png Hiro Fred Wasabi FF.png Heathcliff fishes.png Fred pond.png Fredsicle.png FredWasabi AkumaIsland.png Momakase finds Fred and Wasabi.png BH6 cell.png Red Alert.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Baymax sword.png Honeyzilla.png Honey and Fred.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png FredMiniMax.png Fred MM1.png Fred HUD.png Granville MM1.png Fred lobster.png Fred photo.png Fred and Mini-Max.png Baymax cold hand.png BH6 at Fred's Mansion.png Fred reads comic.png Mini Max laugh.png Fred and Mini-Max patrol.png Fred spitting fire.png Globby vs Fred.png Superhero posing.png Minimax.png Mini Max and Fred SFIT.png Mini Max and Fred.png Fred in suit.png Fred breathe.png Fredzilla way.png Mini Max and Fred celebrate.png Richardson LCC.png Hiro Fred Honey.png Fred Go Go.png Barb electrifies Fred.png Go Go electric net.png Fred thinks.png Fred comic shop.png Fred and Richardson in store.png Lizard Guy.png Richardson lies.png Fred suit photo.png Fred Skymax.png Fred reveals identity.png Skymax leaves.png Fred crackers.png Fred cry.png Fred points.png Fred eats crackers.png Richardson costume.png Richardson cup holder.png Richardson attacks Fred target.png HiroFredBaymax.png Fred Richardson.png GoGoFredBH7.png Richardson store.png Richardson sad.png Richardson Fred angry.png RichardsonFredGoGo.png Fred batteries.png Happy High Voltage.png Fred broken head.png Fred soda.png Richardson lost memory.png Fred angry.png Fred and Mini-Max read comic.png Boss Awesome picture destroyed.png Monster and Fred.png Cleaning up Fred's room.png Mini-Max BP.png Fred Go Go BP.png Go Go Fred and Honey at Krei-Tech.png Fred garlic.png LCC BP.png Fred breath.png BH6 Knox house.png knox attacks Fred.png Fred looks at monster.png Fred recovers.png Honey Baymax Knox.png Reading The Tempest.png Fred ultra armor built.png Fred Ultra Armor.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armours.png Baymax Wasabi Ultra armors.png Go Go Honey Fred Ultra.png Fred gala.png Heroes hide in bushes.png FredBP.png Fred Wasabi BP.png Skymaxes BP.png Fred jumping.png BH6BP.png Titanium spikes.png Team at mansion.png Mini-Max and Fred.png Wasabi's car group picture.png Fred watching news.png Mini-Max Fred unicorn.png Wasabi and Fred in limo.png Wasabi candles.png Wasabi sees his car.png Team message.png Frederickson SR.png Frederickson sloth.png Mini-Max chart.png Fred and dad.png Fred training 1.png Fred reads magazine.png The Twister.png Fred villain cardboards.png Globby cardboard.png The Summer Wind.png Fred villain cardboards 2.png Fred floor.png FredMinimax.png Boss Awesome Fred.png Fred hugs Frederickson.png Fred car.png Fred BH6.png Steamer talks to Fred.png Fred captured.png SteamerFred.png Fred trapped.png Fred and Steamer.png Underwater car.png Steamer periscope.png Fred water.png Fred tickles Steamer.png Fred removes mustache.png BH6 Steamer's Revenge.png Fred Boss Awesome.png Hiro clues.png Fred TBF.png Fred yawn.png Fred crashes against billboard.png Yummy cocoa.png Fred Hiro and Baymax see Cerberus Bot.png Fred bit.png Hiro magnet.png Fred bike.png Fred pulls Captain Fancy comic.png Mustache collection.png BH6 Mustaches.png No tuxedos.png Fake frown.png BH6 outside of Yama's office.png Fred thinking.png Fingerprint door.png Fred spy song.png Yama's video.png Unsettled BH6.png BH6 Trina.png BH6 Face Bot.png BH6 vs Bot.png Fred wires.png Fred Megabot.png Group hug.png Fred zombie.png Fred stuck to magnet.png Wasabi scared by Fred.png Fred hanging.png Fred underwear.png Fred and Honey.png Fred scares Wasabi again.png Go Go Fred.png Halloween costumes.png Fred as a kid costume.png Mr. Ohare's House of Scares.png BH6 Ohare.png BH6 skeleton.png BH6 Halloween.png Looking down.png Fred Go Go haunted house.png Mummy scares team.png Fred Baymax Hiro.png Team looking at Honey Lemon.png Another mummy.png Fred vs Noodle Burger Boy.png Burger Heat Vision.png BH6OY.png Leprechaun Fred.png Fake scare.png Fred beard.png OYFour.png Team look at NBB.png Tied Wasabi.png Tied Fred and Go Go.png Tied team.png Fred eats pizza.png Fred runs from spider.png Honey and Fred take off lenses.png Wrecked lab.png Fred Lizard.png Fred firecrackers.png Fred breaks Krei statue.png CTC2.png Krei and heroes.png Fred figures.png Mini-Max dance.png Fred videocall.png Fred in Baymax screen.png Fred with Mini-Max.png Mini-Max posing.png Mini-Max projects Globby.png Mini-Max reminisces BR2.png Fred joins handshake.png Go Go Fred CTC.png Go Go Fred CTC2.png Fredzilla Globzilla.png Fred suit ooze.png Globby flies away.png Guys stuck.png Upset at Hiro.png Baymax needed you.png BH7 and Krei.png Fred eats chip.png Fred takes Hiro to the bay.png Kentucky Kaiju 2.0.png Fred looks at amplifier.png Kentucky Kaiju CTC.png Inside kaiju.png Hiro Fred and Baymax falling.png Kaiju Eye.png Cass and Hiro's friends.png Honey's exposition.png GoGoFredHoney.png Fred eats cupcakes.png Waiting for Wasabi.png Honey hugs Wasabi.png Nerd power for the win.png Worried Honey.png FredCTC.png Obake passes by BH6.png Fred points at guy.png Fred calls Skymax.png BH6CTC.png Heroes ready to fight.png BH6CTC2.png Fred fire jump.png Honey and Fred take cover.png BH6 no headgear.png Granville Fred.png Granville window.png Team at Granville's office.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png Team at Fred's.png CarCTC.png Fred sick.png Team try to find Hiro.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Globby Honey Wasabi Go Go.png I was too late.png Time to be super.png Hiro Fred sit.png Mini-Max dramatic entrance.png Hiro Fred and Mini-Max.png Trio of heroes.png Shockwave.png CTC3.png Mini-Max hovers.png Hiro Mini-Max and Fred.png Baymax Mini-Max Hiro and Fred.png Group hug finale.png Season 2 Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout 8.jpg Internabout - Silhouette.jpg Sleepy 6.png BH 6 Seventh Wheel.png Trap.png Trapped 02.png Hiro Katana.jpg Seventh Wheel 3.jpeg Prey Date 1.jpg Prey Date 4.jpg Prey Date 7.jpg Prey Date 11.jpg Prey Date 12.jpg Prey Date 18.jpg Prey Date 19.jpg BH6 TV S2 (7).png Something's Fishy 1.jpg Something's Fishy 2.jpg BH6 TV S2 (4).png Something's Fishy 7.jpg Something's Fishy 8.jpg Something's Fishy 11.jpg BH6 TV S2 (3).png Somethings fishy.jpeg Globby and BH6.jpg Fate of the Roommates 1.jpg Fate of the Roommates 4.jpg Fate of the Roommates 7.jpg Carl hugs Baymax.jpg Fred and Mini Max Fate of the Roommates.png We can watch the cafe.jpg Dead or alive.jpg Fred and Mini Max ride Baymax.jpg Fred exhausted.jpg Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png MayoiBigHero.png MayoiStage2.png Something Fluffy 10.jpg Supersonic Sue 4.jpeg Super sonicsue 07.png Richardson dummy.jpg Chibi big hero 6.png All right , dad.jpeg Way to go dad.jpeg BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg Supersonic Sue arrested.jpg Mini Max on fire.jpg Lie Detector 7.png Lie Detector 9.png Lie detector.jpeg Lie Detector 19.png Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 28.png Write Turn Here 2.jpg Write Turn Here 11.jpg Write Turn Here 13.jpg Write Turn Here 16.jpg Write Turn Here 20.jpg Write Turn Here 21.jpg Write Turn Here 23.jpg Write Turn Here 25.jpg Write Turn Here 26.jpg Write Turn Here 27.jpg Write Turn Here 28.jpg Write Turn Here 31.jpg Write Turn Here 32.jpg Write Turn Here - Chibi Hero 6.jpg Honeyjump.jpg Fred lights.jpg Headlights.jpg Idiot.jpg City of Monsters I - Heroes.jpg Ultra Hero 6.jpg Little jealous.jpg BH6 and Wendy.jpg FredCOM.jpg Fred&MM.jpg Mini-Max on screen.jpg Bessie and Fred.jpg Mini Max inside Fred's suit.jpg Skymaxes arrive.jpg Orso returns.jpg Mayoi pet.jpg Black cat.jpg Mini-Maximum Trouble.jpg Rice jar.jpg Megan conspiracy wall.jpg Fred Skymax run.jpg Fred changes in alley.jpg Enter Fredmeleon.jpg Fredmeleon pulled.jpg Fred hanging on.jpg Megan Fred.jpg Injured Fred.jpg Wasabi and Fred.jpg Coin on street.jpg Angel Fred.jpg Wings disappear.jpg Fred on footage.jpg Mini-Max villain.jpg Tied Fred.jpg Rice attack.jpg Hiro and Baymax find Fred.jpg Fred marker face.jpg Mini-Max defeated.jpg Tears of joy.jpg Mini-Max air.jpg Fred cry.jpg Team arrive at jail.jpg Holding up.jpg Mad Fred.jpg Scared of Honey Lemon.jpg Fuego grabs Samurai.jpg Ignoring Fred.jpg Big Hero 6 on the news.jpg Dollars.jpg Face to face.jpg Robot Hiro falls.jpg Tight.jpg Fred controlling robot.jpg Fred soda.jpg Fred heart.jpg 478 times.jpg BH6 and Felony Carl.jpg Keep him safe.jpg Fred alley.jpg Evil arm syndrome.jpg Hiro looks at Nega-Globby.jpg BH6TGW.jpg BH6 Globby alley.jpg Law enforcement has arrived.jpg Fred upside down.jpg Wall of glob.jpg Glob hug.jpg Fred Talks.jpg Fort Fabulous.jpg Head-Quarters.jpg Boss Awesome's home office.jpg Fred and Nega-Globby.jpg Fred punches Nega-Globby.jpg Nega-Globby punches Fred.jpg Mini-Max on Fred.jpg BH6 and Globby at factory.jpg Chocolate arms.jpg Choco-hug.jpg Fred's figures.jpg Melted figure.jpg Fred grabs Globby.jpg Figures melted.jpg This isn't working.jpg Looking for Globby.jpg Fred Go Go TGW.jpg GoGo hover disc.jpg Nega Globby splashed.jpg Nega Globby grabs BH6.jpg Fred vac.jpg Hiro takes vacuum.jpg BH6 Globby group shot.jpg Cruz finds BH6.jpg BH6 escape.jpg BH6 at Joe's Diner.jpg Hiro playing on phone.jpg Food secret base.jpg Fort destroyed.jpg Some kind of food fort.jpg More lightning.jpg Fred's done.jpg Waiting for Rodderick.jpg RoddyBH6.jpg Roddy knows Fred.jpg In the car.jpg Fred and Roddy.jpg BH6 behind NB sign.jpg Fred's art piece burns.jpg VS Hardlight.jpg Fred grabbed by monsters.jpg Fred's Lights.jpg Shouldn't you be working.jpg BH6 HL.jpg Fred gasps.jpg Conference room.jpg Logos on the chairs.jpg Fred Roddy.jpg BH6 Table.jpg Print Book cover - Big Hero 6.png Comics Nerd Lab.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png Hiro headband.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Roast Hero.png Marshmallows.png Concept art Big Hero 6 concept art 13.jpg Fred's Costume Concept Art.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Fred sketch 8.png Fred sketch 4.png Fred sketch 3.png Fred sketch 2.png Fred sketch 7.png Fred sketch 6.png Fred sketch 5.png Fred sketch 1.png Fred sketch 9.png Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 14.jpg Fred Concept Art.jpg Fred concept 6.png Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Fred concept 2.png Fred concept.png Fred concept 5.png Fred concept 4.png Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Fred_concept_3.png Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Fred character model .jpg The many faces of Fred by Jin Kim.jpg Fred model sheet.jpg Fred by Jin Kim3.jpg BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Games FredDEBCameo.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-fred.png Clu-fred-11.png T-fred-3.png C-fred.png Fred DCR.png FredSuperSuit.png Fantasy Fred DCR.png Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 04.png KH3 - Fred.png Fred (Unmasked) KHIII.png Miscellaneous Fred.png Fred Superhero Render.png Fred Fire.png Baymax Destroy storyboard.jpg|Storyboarding of Baymax going after Callaghan. BH6 Profile screen.jpg Big Hero 6 civilian promo.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png Big Hero 6 Movie poster banner.jpg BH6 team face shot.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Big Hero 6 (2014) poster.jpg Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg Fredzilla_Official_2014.jpg Tadashi and friends Big Hero 6 .jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg BH6 TV - Friends.png Fred 2D.png Merchandise Bandaifred.jpg Fred action figure.jpg Chibi Fred.jpg Category:Character galleries